


Love is scary but I will do it bravely

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Jatuh cinta tuh, serem, kalau kata Sejin.
Relationships: Kookheon/Lee Sejin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Love is scary but I will do it bravely

Jatuh cinta tuh, serem, kalau kata Sejin. Bayangkan memberikan sepotong perasaan yang begitu _vulnerable_ kepada orang lain, tanpa tahu akan diapakan perasaan itu oleh orang yang menjadi objeknya. Bayangkan mengosongkan satu ruang di hati tanpa tahu apakah ruang itu akan ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa ditempati, atau lebih buruk, akan dijadikan tempat singgah dan dinding-dindingnya digores dengan luka yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

Bahkan dalam bayangannya saja, jatuh cinta terasa semenakutkan itu. Ia teringat perasaan _helpless_ yang luar biasa ia rasakan ketika pertama kalinya ia gagal mengayuh kakinya waktu berenang, membuatnya hampir tenggelam dan kehabisan napas. Dalam benaknya jatuh cinta nggak jauh beda dengan perasaan seperti itu. Ia ingat pertama kali terperosok ke selokan dengan sepeda kecilnya. Sakit. Tidak enak. Jatuh cinta, namanya juga jatuh, pasti juga sakit dan tidak enak.

Maka ia _dengan sengaja_ menghindari yang namanya jatuh cinta. Ia lari sebelum merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Ia membangun tembok tinggi-tinggi agar tidak banyak yang mendekat dan menawarkan cinta. Ia menjaga hatinya begitu dekat, tak diijinkannya orang lain mengendalikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Tapi memang yang namanya manusia dan perasaan, tidak tahu akan bermuara ke mana. Sejin, akhirnya, _jatuh cinta_. Seorang pria dengan senyum indahnya datang mendobrak tembok yang dibangunnya setinggi dan sekokoh mungkin, kemudian untuk pertama kalinya, Sejin memberanikan diri untuk jatuh cinta.

Tapi, keberanian memang tidak selalu membuahkan hasil yang manis. Sama seperti bagaimana ia memberanikan diri untuk belajar berenang dan naik sepeda yang kemudian berakhir nyaris tenggelam dan terperosok ke selokan. Begitu juga dengan keberaniannya untuk jatuh cinta, berakhir dengan ia bergelung di lantai kamarnya, air matanya mengalir deras membasahi karpet di bawah tubuhnya. Karena ternyata memang patah hati sesakit ini. Telapak tangannya sakit karena tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat untuk menahan agar tidak ada suara isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Karena ia tahu, sakit hati adalah rasa sakit yang paling diremehkan sedunia, ia sendiri dulu termasuk yang tidak mengerti mengapa bisa ada orang bertindak bodoh karena sakit hati, karena itu ditahannya suara tangisnya agar tidak terdengar siapapun. Meskipun dadanya sakit, perih, ia tidak menyangka kata-kata perpisahan yang dikirimkan lewat chat bisa secara fisik membuatnya sesakit ini.

Mungkin memang salah satu sifat dasar manusia adalah tidak belajar dari pengalaman masa lalu. Atau ini termasuk sifat pantang menyerah? Entahlah. Intinya, Sejin jatuh cinta lagi. Empat kali lagi. Dan meski tidak semuanya berakhir dengan air mata dan rasa sakit yang sama menusuknya dengan yang pertama, semuanya toh berakhir juga.

Sejin mengangkat kardus terakhir dari bagasi mobil dan berjalan perlahan menaiki anak tangga unit apartemen yang akan ia tempati. Siapa yang akan menyangka ya? Hidupnya akan berbelok ke sini. Barangkali ia perlu sedikit berterima kasih dengan masa remajanya yang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk jatuh cinta. Karena ternyata, setelah sekian kali mencoba, ia baru tahu ada cinta yang semenyenangkan ini. Ada cinta yang tidak membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah keberaniannya adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Selain keberaniannya jatuh cinta mungkin Sejin juga perlu berterima kasih pada keberaniannya yang lain. Keberaniannya untuk belajar berenang, karena cintanya _yang ini_ ia temukan di karirnya yang pendek sebagai atlet renang lokal. Cintanya yang ini ia temukan sekian tahun setelah percobaan berenang pertama yang membuatnya hampir tenggelam itu, dan juga sekian tahun setelah patah hati pertamanya.

Seorang atlet renang yang sedikit lebih senior, Kim Kookheon, dengan dada dan punggung bidangnya, dengan senyum lembutnya, dengan mata teduhnya, dengan kebaikan hatinya, dengan segala keanehannya.

Pun Sejin juga ingin berterima kasih untuk keberaniannya untuk belajar naik sepeda, karena ternyata setelah mereka berdua berhenti menjadi atlet renang, bersepeda berdua menyusuri pinggiran kota adalah aktivitas favorit untuk menjemput petang.

Sejin tersenyum kecil dalam langkah terakhirnya menaiki tangga, hampir oleng karena kardus yang dipegangnya menabrak orang di depannya yang ternyata berdiri diam di sana, menunggunya, dan dengan sigap mengulurkan tangan melindungi punggungnya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Senyum Sejin semakin lebar, ia tahu orang di depannya ini akan berusaha menjaganya dalam segala hal yang berarti, hatinya, perasaannya, tubuhnya, sama seperti Sejin yang selalu mengusahakan hal yang sama.

Senyum Sejin disambut dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar. Sejenak tidak ada kata yang muncul dari keduanya. Karena sungguh, bagi Sejin, senyum Kookheon saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa demikian dicinta. Ia yakin senyumnya juga menimbulkan perasaan yang sama, jika ditilik dari mata Kookheon yang semakin melembut.

“Kenapa ngelamun?” tanya kekasihnya itu, senyumnya sama sekali tidak pupus dari wajahnya.

Sejin mengangkat bahu, mengangkat dagunya meng- _gesture_ prianya untuk lanjut berjalan menuju pintu apartemen.

“Taruh sini aja,” kata Kookheon setelah meletakkan kardus yang ia bawa di dekat pintu.

Sejin kebingungan, tapi menurut.

Yang lebih tinggi mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap titik-titik peluh yang membasahi kening Sejin. Sejin meniup ke atas, berusaha sedikit mengeringkan dan menyingkirkan poninya yang lepek. “Kamu mikirin apa tadi?” tanya Kookheon lagi.

“Ah... Cuma ini aja sih, mikirin gimana aku bisa berani sampai sini?” Sejin bersandar di dinding di dekatnya, menatap kekasihnya lurus-lurus. “Aneh ya, rasanya baru kemarin kita duduk di pinggir kolam sambil pegang sebotol Pocari sekarang tahu-tahu kita udah mau tinggal serumah aja.”

“Yang kamu bilang baru kemarin itu udah empat tahun yang lalu lho,” Kookheon tertawa kecil. “Nggak nyesel kan, tapi?”

“ _I know right_? Mungkin memang bener kata orang, kalau kita bahagia waktu jadi cepet banget berlalu.” Sejin mengedipkan mata. “Memang kalau aku nyesel sekarang, mau gimana, nggak jadi ini pindahannya?” goda Sejin lagi.

Kookheon ikut bersandar di dinding di sisi pintu yang berseberangan dengan Sejin. “Kamu tahu kalo aku beneran akan turun lagi bawain kardus-kardus ini balik ke rumah kamu kalau kamu nggak jadi mau tinggal bareng aku kan?” tanyanya serius.

“ _I know_ ,” bisik Sejin. “Tapi aku nggak nyesel kok. Justru rasanya excited pengen tahu kalau kamu aku tendang waktu tidur bakal jatuh ke lantai nggak.”

Senyum Kookheon seolah ia sama sekali nggak keberatan ditendang sampai lantai, dan Sejin, betulan sayang. Entahlah tiba-tiba ia kembali menyadari betapa sayangnya ia dengan lelaki di hadapannya ini.

Kookheon mengulurkan tangan, “ _May I_?”

“... Apaan?”

“Aku gendong masuk rumah baru kita.”

“Ngapain?!” pekik Sejin kaget ketika Kookheon mendekat.

“Kan tradisinya gitu kalau masuk rumah baru.”

“Satu, aku dari tadi udah bolak-balik masuk ke sana buat masukin kardus. Dua, aku cowok. Tiga, _I’m not a bride??_ ”

“Ya udah deh, bukan tradisi, tapi karena pengen gendong aja. Mau nggak?”

“... Mau.”

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Sejin mensyukuri keberaniannya mengambil keputusannya dalam hidup. Dan rasanya, bersama Kookheon, selalu ada hal-hal lain yang juga bisa ia syukuri dalam hidup.


End file.
